


Stuck With You

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: It's cold outside but getting warmer by the minute inside.





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Outside, it was freezing cold, with temperatures way below zero. A wind right off the Arctic Circle was blowing, making it even colder. Jack shivered, briskly rubbing his free hand up and down his shoulder. He could hear the windows and storm doors rattling in the wind. It probably was his imagination, but it felt like there was a cold breeze wafting right through the walls and into his skin, overcoming the roaring fire he'd stoked to battle the chill. 

He was sitting on his couch, his feet up on the coffee table. He stared into the flames in the fireplace, a beer dangling in his hand. The past year had flown by, and he could hardly believe it was the end of December already, with a new year about to unfold. He hoped for a new year offering lots of opportunities for Daniel and him. The thought warmed him where the fire had failed. Smiling to himself, he set down his beer and wriggled his toes closer to the fireplace. 

Briefly checking his watch, Jack was astonished to find it was only 1900. He was so tired, he'd thought it much later than that. Sighing loudly, he stretched. The day had been busy, with lots of paper pushing and report filing, but it had seemed to go on forever. He hadn't seen Daniel at all, a fact that always made him irritable. God, twelve hours apart, and he was a wreck. 

Where in the world was Daniel, anyway? 

When Jack had called to check in with Daniel earlier, the younger man had said he'd had some errands to run and had promised to bring dinner over. Knowing his friend and lover, Jack figured Daniel had probably forgotten all about the time and was still working on some boring artefact or translation. It didn't seem fair. Jack spent an embarrassingly large amount of time thinking of his lover. Why did it seem Daniel found old pieces of broken pottery or statuary, or words in some dead old language, more interesting than him? 

He slowly got up from the couch with a big sigh. He missed Daniel. He was also getting hungry and cold, even with the fire burning. He was restless, so he started to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace, not wanting to get far from its warmth. It didn't help. He was still cold, but now it was more on the inside. He needed to see Daniel, soon. 

He decided to call Daniel and light a different kind of fire under him, hopefully. 

Jack walked into his kitchen, heading for the phone on the wall there. Just as he was reaching for it, it started ringing, startling him for a second. Hoping it was Daniel, he picked up the receiver, his heart beating faster. Damn, what that man did to him. 

"O'Neill." 

"Jack." 

"Daniel." Jack was relieved to hear his voice. "Where the hell are you?" 

"I'm out in my car." 

"So, you're finally on your way?" Jack didn't try to hide the little bit of sarcasm in his voice, assuming Daniel was just leaving the SGC. "When are you getting here?" 

"I *am* here." 

"What?" 

"I'm in your driveway," Daniel said, sounding a bit hesitant. 

"So, get your ass in here." Jack shook his head. "I'm hungry.for food, and a little for you, too." *A little*, he suddenly thought with a grin, *more like famished.*

"Um, Jack?" 

"What?" 

"That has to wait for a minute." 

"Huh?" It was cold. He was cold. Daniel could provide some warmth on this freezing evening. What the hell was his friend talking about? 

"I'm-- um, I'm stuck." 

"You're what?" 

"Stuck, Jack. If you must know, I'm stuck in the damned car."

"In the driveway?" Jack grinned and then laughed into the phone. Okay, Daniel was stuck in the car in the driveway. He wondered if Daniel was yanking his chain, but if it was true, Jack could just imagine the look on Daniel's face the minute he'd tried to get out of the car and realized he couldn't. He would have given most anything to see that look. In fact, he just wanted to see Daniel's face, with any expression on it at all.

"Jeez, Jack. Just let me know when you're done laughing." Daniel sounded exasperated. "Listen. The doors of the car are frozen shut, and I can't budge 'em. Good thing I had my cell phone with me." 

Jack couldn't help it. He was laughing again. He tried to swallow the chortles, but ended up coughing and hiccupping, trying desperately to be serious. After all, Daniel was stuck inside his car. This really WAS serious, indeed. 

"Jack. Get out here and help me before I freeze to death, will ya?" 

"Yeah, I'll be right out." Jack hung up the phone, shaking his head. 

How typical of Daniel, getting frozen into his own car. He was still grinning as he got a small bucket from under the sink and filled it with warm water. He would have the troublesome door open and a cold Daniel in his arms in no time. There'd be plenty of ways to warm them both up again. 

Sticking his feet in his boots and jamming a skullcap down over his ears, he buttoned up his survival jacket and made his way outside. Damn, it was icy outside. Not much snow, but bitterly cold with a crisp wind blowing. It was the kind of night when Jack couldn't seem to get even the inside of the house warm enough to suit him. Even with the fire going behind its glass screen, he'd been cold. 

On nights like this, he was aware again that he should give the house some better insulation to keep the cold out in winter. Daniel had reminded him about that a few days before, when they'd been at Daniel's place. The weather had been even colder then, but they'd been snug and warm. Thinking back, Jack couldn't remember if the actual temperature inside Daniel's house was warmer, or if it was just the indoor recreation going on that had made it seem so warm. 

Daniel's car was parked in the driveway all right, its engine and lights switched off. In the light from the porch, Jack walked carefully to the car, mindful of the icy footing. Peering into the driver's side window, he saw a very frustrated, aggravated-looking, frowning archaeologist pushing against the door.

Jack smiled at him, thinking how adorable Daniel looked. Pissy, but cute.

"Hey, Danny!" He tapped on the window and pushed his smiling face almost against the glass. 

Daniel's voice was muffled, but what he wanted came through loud and clear. "GET ME OUT OF HERE." With another frustrated rattle of the inside door handle, he said a lot of other words that were considerably less intelligible. 

Jack thought perhaps there were a few choice swear words in the message as well, but he chose to disregard them. 

"What?" Jack was still smiling at Daniel, who waved his arms in the air yelling even harder. Jack knew he should open the door, but couldn't resist teasing him. He knew he was being a pain in the ass, and making Daniel madder than hell. The way Daniel looked was making Jack warmer and warmer, even in this weather. Daniel looked-- well, he looked hot, there was no other word for it, in spite of the cold. 

"JACK!" Daniel gave him an angry look, but then realization that Jack was teasing him dawned. He started to smile at Jack, placing his hands against the window. 

"You want any food, Jack?" Daniel's face was almost pushed against the window, and his warm breath and lips made the inside fog up. 

God, those lips. Jack was mesmerized; he couldn't help but just stand there and stare. 

Daniel now reached for the bags next to him on the passenger seat and pulled out something, holding it against the window. It was a carton of Jack's favorite mango flavored ice cream. Daniel was really playing for keeps now, manipulating his weakness with the ease of a master. 

"All right, all right." Jack was getting cold, with other places getting extremely warm, and he would die for some hot chocolate, some melted ice cream and a melting Daniel in his arms. Daniel was grinning now, and Jack knew the younger man had won this round. 

With a sigh, Jack started to pour the warm water from the bucket around the edges of the driver's side door. 

He was totally planning on winning round number two, though. Daniel, ice cream and fireplace. Yes, he wasn't the only one who liked ice cream very much. Melted that was, and served a la Daniel. 

Jack yanked at the door and finally was able to pull it open. 

Daniel reached for the bags and jumped out, stretching his legs and bumping into Jack. "My legs were almost frozen stiff," he explained, while Jack just stood there looking at him with a grin. He pushed one of the bags into Jack's arms. "Here. Carry this. Let's go in." 

The minute they were inside, Daniel dropped the bags onto the kitchen counter and went out to the fireplace to warm himself. "That wasn't funny, Jack." He didn't turn around, facing the flames and holding his hands out towards the fire. "What would I have done without my cell phone?" 

"Blow the horn?" Jack coughed, carefully walking towards his friend. 

Horn, that sounded a lot like that other word. What was it. Oh, yeah, horny. Daniel had pulled off his coat and was hugging himself in a way Jack found very, very attractive. Daniel always looked so shy and vulnerable like that. It made Jack feel like he needed to protect his friend. Not that the other man needed his protection, but just the thought gave Jack a warm feeling. 

"I tried that." Daniel chuckled. "Either the wind was too loud, or you really are getting old and hard of hearing." 

Jack moved one step closer, choosing to totally ignore the crack Daniel had just made about his age. "I would have looked for you."

"Yeah, right." Daniel almost yelped when Jack turned him around in one swift move. "Ja-ack!" He threw out his hands, palms flat on Jack's chest to steady himself. "You're making fun of. mmm." 

Jack effectively shut Daniel down by kissing him gently, tiny kisses like a warm welcome home. That sounded good, he thought, pulling him in. Home. It was warm enough to melt even a cold Daniel, as the sigh snuffling into his neck sounded contented. He cupped the Daniel's head and kept him close. 

"I don't mind you getting stuck." He knew he was whispering, but as long as it was in Daniel's ear, that was okay with him. 

He could feel Daniel's smile against his neck. "Why's that?" 

"As long as it's with me." He pulled back to look into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, shining with love that Jack knew was all for him. 

"I can live with that." Daniel turned away with a smile. "Can we start dinner? I'm starved." 

Jack knew it was going to be a warm and cozy night. Daniel was stuck with him, and he was stuck with Daniel. Could it get any better than that? He blinked as the words 'melted' and 'ice cream' suddenly popped back into his mind. He knew ways to make it even better.

* * *

If Colorado Springs were suddenly thrust into the middle of a raging ice storm, Jack didn't think he'd care. Snuggling on a blanket spread out on the floor in front of the fireplace, he found himself with eyes only for the man in his arms instead of the fire's hypnotic dancing. This was exactly what his life was all about-not the exciting adventure of journeying to countless other planets, not saving the world. It was about the here and now, with Daniel. 

Apparently, Daniel was thinking along those same lines, one arm draped snugly across Jack's shoulder while the other traced patterns on his back. A massaging hand slowly but surely made its way down to his ass, where it rested for a moment before squeezing and rubbing gently. Even through his chinos, Jack found Daniel's fingers very talented and could do nothing but return the favor. 

Was it getting warmer in here already or was it just his imagination? He could feel Daniel's body heat through his shirt and the warm hand stroking his ass made his arousal complete. He needed to kiss that perfect mouth right now. He needed more, but knew he also needed to go along with the little plan in his head. 

Jack had every intention of using that ice cream on Daniel, and he knew Daniel hadn't seen him hiding the ice cream carton under the table near the carpet they were sitting on. Daniel had been putting the dishes in the dishwasher at the time. He knew that the ice cream was probably already melting from the warmth of the fire. 

Slowly bending over, he started to kiss Daniel's forehead, and with the best possible intentions, just brushed his lips lightly against those of his lover. He knew he was teasing. He knew he was playing round number two of their little game, and he was going to win this time. 

Daniel was trying to pull him in, making little frustrated sounds. Jack quickly lifted his finger, placing it on Daniel's lips. "Take it slow, Danny," he murmured with a smile. "I'm not planning on going anywhere soon, you know." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel was still trying to get closer to kiss him, but Jack took his shoulders and turned away from him knowing that it would make Daniel absolutely crazy. For him. 

"Close your eyes." 

"What?" Daniel sounded surprised, but Jack knew he would totally trust him, the way he always did. The way it would always be. They were equals in this. They both played their little games and enjoyed them. 

"Please?" He looked back at Daniel, slightly tracing a line on his lover's face with one finger. It made Daniel tremble slightly, and Jack could feel his cock throbbing from just that one small touch.

Jack was filled with the excitement and anticipation of what further exploration into his game would bring him. Making an effort to stay in control and forcing himself to focus, Jack bit back the urge to just ravish Daniel. 

Daniel let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. He was still holding on to Jack's shirt, keeping Jack as close to him as possible. One of Daniel's hands moved under his shirt as Jack bent over to get the ice cream. 

Jack quickly opened the lid and scooped out a dollop with the big spoon he'd brought in. It was melting, but not too badly. He took a mouthful of the mango ice cream, cold in his mouth and on his lips, and then leaned in to Daniel, holding the younger man's head between his hands as he kissed him. 

Daniel opened his eyes in surprise but then fell into his mouth like a man who hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks, voraciously chewing at his tongue and lips. The taste of Daniel, mixed with the ice cream and the low moans escaping from his lover now made Jack react even more. Without thought, he dropped the spoon back into the carton. 

He needed to get rid of his clothes and, again, Daniel seemed to have the same idea. Still kissing, their tongues gliding together comfortably, enjoying a taste both of them didn't want to let go of, Jack pulled at Daniel's shirt and belt, fingers fumbling with excitement. Daniel desperately tugged at Jack's clothes. 

Soon their clothing was off, and Daniel sighed with contentment as Jack lowered his body on top of him. They kissed deeply, pulling apart only when they were desperate for oxygen.

Jack grabbed for the spoon out of the ice cream container next to them on the floor. "Want any dessert?" 

Before Daniel could answer, Jack leaned back and carefully dropped a spoonful of the ice cream on one rosy nipple. 

Daniel arched off the floor with a sharp intake of breath. "Shit, Jack, that's cold!" 

"Too cold? Colder than in the car?" he teased. "Can't have that, now, can we?" Leaning over, he licked at the ice cream, working his way around until his tongue came in contact with the hardened nipple. 

"Ohh, that's. Oh, yeah." 

Jack took his time on the hard little nipple, alternating sucking and nipping, as Daniel writhed under him, rubbing their groins together in a rhythm that was fast becoming more urgent. It was getting more and more difficult to keep the pace relaxed and sensual. 

"More ice cream," Daniel moaned, his hands in Jack's hair. 

Jack spooned another dollop of the cold stuff into his mouth and then fitted his lips over Daniel's again, allowing him to taste the flavor. The only answer he got was an even lower moan. 

Jack got up onto his knees, grabbing another spoonful of ice cream, and proceeded to drop it on Daniel's abdomen, making his lover gasp with the shock of the cold. The ice cream started to melt at once on contact with the smooth, warm skin. 

Leaning over, Jack started licking again, this time tracing his tongue towards Daniel's groin. 

"Oh." Daniel arched up again when Jack dribbled some of the ice cream against his lover's erect cock. 

Knowing Daniel couldn't take much more, Jack grinned to himself and started to tongue the ice cream from all around the head. It wouldn't be long, and round two would be his. 

"Please, Jack, please." Daniel begged, trying to thrust upwards, his hands entangled in Jack's hair. 

"That's what you get, playing with ice cream." Jack quickly spooned some more into his mouth and took the head of Daniel's cock into his mouth before it melted. 

"Oh, God!" Daniel groaned, thrusting into the intense sensation. 

Jack stroked his hands gently down his lover's chest before clamping down on his wayward hips. Suckling up and down Daniel's cock, he stroked his thumbs over the flexing hip muscles in perfect time. Daniel's fingers tightened painfully in his hair, but Jack just smiled around the beautiful cock in his mouth. 

Pausing, he glanced up to find Daniel up on one elbow, shoulders lifted off the floor, watching him. Jack made an effort to get Daniel to let go of his hair. Frantically yanking fingers told him it wouldn't be long now. He sucked in earnest, thoroughly enjoying the bitter and sweet taste of Daniel combined with the ice cream. 

"Ja-ack!" Daniel arched his back and froze. He came strong and hard into Jack's mouth. 

Jack swallowed and continued sucking, extending the pleasure both for Daniel and for himself. Oh, he had most definitely won this round. 

Jack moved up to kiss Daniel, lying between his open legs. He could feel him trembling with aftershocks of pleasure. Jack was as hard as nails. 

He thought Daniel would be well and truly spent after his orgasm, but his lover avidly responded to their kiss, plunging his tongue into Jack's mouth. Jack groaned, rocking his groin into Daniel's body, seeking his own rhythm and release. 

To his complete and utter surprise, Daniel suddenly flipped him over in an impressive tactical move, lips never losing contact with his mouth. Jack sometimes forgot just how strong Daniel truly was. In the space of a second, Jack found himself flat on his back underneath a very determined Daniel, his hands pinned to the floor on either side of his head as Daniel loomed over him. 

"Thought you won, didn't you?" Daniel panted, breaking their lip lock at last. A devious grin spread across Daniel's sweaty, glistening face. 

"God, Daniel, please!" Jack begged, realizing he was starting to lose what little control he had left. He didn't even care if he was giving in, although this would technically be round three in their little game. "Please!" 

"Good things come to those who wait, Jack," Daniel teased as Jack went for his lips, seeking another kiss. 

Daniel granted his wish, bending down to thrust his tongue into Jack's mouth and grinding his hips into his. Jack rocked into his thrusts, moaning at the delicious friction they were creating. 

Up on his hands and knees, Daniel let go of Jack's hands and moved slowly down his body, trailing sloppy kisses all the way, stopping only when he reached Jack's groin. 

Propping himself up on both elbows to watch, Jack couldn't tear his eyes away from Daniel's mouth, wishing his lover would just hurry up already. Little pecking kisses were tenderly placed along the length of his cock, each one making it jerk. But Daniel didn't stop there, tongue flicking out to gently lick his balls.

"God!" Jack exclaimed as Daniel eased his tongue around them and then headed back again to his straining cock. 

Jack dropped back onto the floor, one arm flung over his eyes. Daniel continued to tease, finally moving his right hand to rub the head of his cock, meanwhile leaving kisses all over Jack's body. Teasing Jack with light caresses, Daniel kept on with the licking and nibbling, his hand moving faster. 

Jack's gut tightened with pleasure, and he was unable to keep from groaning and wagging his head back and forth as Daniel increased the pressure and the pace. Jack thrust into Daniel's fingers, gladly fucking Daniel's hand as the tempo grew. At last, Daniel tightened his grip, and Jack could take no more. 

Crying out, he came and came, his body rocking with a roof shaking orgasm. Daniel continued to kiss him, more slowly now to help him come back down to Earth, his hand resting gently on his cock.

"Jesus, Danny," he groaned as the younger man reluctantly stopped and crawled on top of him, collapsing with his face in Jack's sweaty neck. He instantly wrapped shaky arms around Daniel's torso, holding him closely. "That was. wow." 

"The winner and still champion!" Daniel purred, nuzzling his nose into Jack's hair. 

Jack had to grin at that, feeling the stickiness between their bodies. A blend of sweat, come and ice cream. He grabbed onto Daniel's head and lifted it, looking into a pair of shining blue eyes. "Still cold?" 

"Funny, Jack. Very funny!" Daniel gave him a little kiss on the nose and then he whispered in his ear, "You enjoyed it, didn't you?" 

He knew Daniel was referring to the lovemaking they just shared, but in the instant the words left his friend's mouth, Jack decided to tease him. Not that he minded losing round three, but this was just something he needed to do, just to see the look on Daniel's face. 

"Oh, it was wonderful, Daniel." He grinned. "Just to see you stuck in your car!" 

"Jack!" Daniel made a fist and gently bumped it into his shoulder. 

"You should have seen the look on your face." Jack was nearly choking with laughter now. He could feel it rumble through his chest while Daniel, still on top of him, bounced up and down with the movement. He just couldn't stop. 

Daniel's face was priceless. His blue eyes were still shining, but his lush lips were slightly parted as he stared at him in a mixture of exasperation and amusement. 

"I suppose you never get stuck, do you?" Daniel said with a chuckle. 

With a smile, Jack moved out from under Daniel and stood up slowly. Reaching a hand down, he pulled Daniel up beside him. He knew that this was the place he wanted to be. He might travel a billion miles, to another planet, but home would always be in the arms of the man he truly loved. Jack knew how sappy that sounded. The tough Air Force colonel? Yeah, right. He didn't care, as long as Daniel was in his arms. 

"I'm stuck right now, remember?" He smiled at Daniel. "Just you and me."

Daniel grinned back at him. "And if we don't take a shower soon, pretty soon we'll literally be stuck to each other." 

"I wouldn't mind." Jack chuckled. "But I could do with a shower." He leaned down and picked up the melting ice cream, replacing the cover so he could return it to the freezer. 

Daniel stepped away from him and walked quickly towards the hall and the bathroom. "Race ya!" he threw over his shoulder.

"Wait up!" Jack called to Daniel's retreating back.

Then Jack knew. Round number four was underway. 

The End


End file.
